


General Information

by Mona (RJ92)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Info about my other works, this isn't a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ92/pseuds/Mona
Summary: This is basically just info and stuff related to my Undertale fics and isn't actually a story in itself.





	1. STARBOUND - General Star Information

Here's some info about Stars (an original species created by me) from my newest Undertale fic, Starbound!

There are two types of stars. The kind you see every night that are formed naturally over millions of years and learn about in school and other educational sources. The other kind are formed by _magic_ and _wishes_. Those stars are much rarer and there are really only a handful of them that exist.

They're created with common knowledge of the world and its workings, appropriate with the time or era in which the star was created. They learn as they observe and often have a 'favorite person' whose lives they choose to follow from beginning (or close to it) to end. For a Star, whose lives are so much longer than that of any other being, it's only a blink. The loss is always expected but hurts every time.

It's not uncommon for a Star to fall after a particularly painful loss but there's literally millions of reasons why a Star might fall. They might not even know why.

When a Star falls to Earth, it's actually their essence (life force, Soul, whatever it is you want to call it) that takes on their new form. Their new body is a direct physical manifestation of their magic and Soul. It will almost always take on the shape of the dominant species of the planet (which isn't always Earth since Stars are spread across entire galaxies).

A Star is made almost entirely of magic. Every aspect of their new body reflects this. Their skin takes on the color their cosmic body was (shades of yellows, whites, reds, and oranges are most common) during the day cycle of the planet. When the part of the planet they fell to is in its night cycle then their skin (and clothing as well, which is another physical manifestation of their magic) takes on the appearance of the night sky. No two Stars are the same.

Young Stars will often take on one solid skin color in more natural tones while older Stars can forego a 'solid' body and take on a shape made entirely out of their magic and act as more of a sentient mass of energy that constantly changes shape and colors.

As for personality, they're like humans and monsters. They all have their own likes and dislikes and experiences that shape their personality. The only thing they all really have in common is that they tend to be introverted since there are so few of them, a few thousand at the most. They do not form close relationships with one another and most prefer to just keep to themselves in general. That being said, they don't turn their nose up at encountering another Star and have been known to actually spend years with one.

Unfortunately, it's mostly a way for them to just stay entertained through each other or simply because they have nothing better to do than to waste literal years, sometimes hundreds, with each other. They really just have nothing else to do.

Stars are capable of sharing knowledge and memories through touch. The intent to share must be there or the touch will be just a touch. Stars that have developed strong bonds with each other are able to share emotion through touch, too, but since most of them are so introverted this doesn't really happen that often.

In space they are able to sense the location of other nearby Stars. After falling to a planet, a Star loses this ability but will recognize another Star upon meeting. In these cases they tend to stick together since it's a lot different being on a planet than it is being in space. It's dangerous to be a fallen Star all alone...

An afterthought -- Stars run cold. Sure, their inspiration was based on the giant balls of fire and heat in the sky, but these Stars exist in the cold, frigid -455 degree Fahrenheit (the 'Cosmic Background Temperature', according to Google) vacuum of space! They are used to ridiculous temperatures and their celestial bodies run _cold_. Their physical forms are warm blooded, sure, but they will always prefer cold, near frozen climates (like Snowdin) over any other biome. Just, you know, in case you were wondering why Reader found the Ruins to be so uncomfortably warm (even though I imagine that the Ruins are probably range between 50 and 60 degrees Fahrenheit normally) her entire time there. Their core temperature most likely fluctuates between 40 and 50 degrees -- depending on their own preference. Obviously that's for Stars who have taken on a physical form. Stars that simply take on a solid energy/magic form can range from much lower temperatures to much higher temperatures. Reader is around the 50 degree core temperature. Yeah, she's pretty cold to the touch.


	2. STARBOUND - Reference Images

Here's a few reference images I've made for Starbound. The Reader is more of an OC really (I've been calling her Stella, which is such a cliché name for a star based character...) since I had an image in mind when I started writing the first chapter. These are *SPOILER* images for future chapters when Reader's outfit will be changed and their actual appearance revealed to the other characters in the story. There will be additional images added as obtained. :)

You can also see all these images at my [Tumblr](https://drhughgrection.tumblr.com/)!

 

Daytime Appearance - Brighter colors typically expected of Stars. Reader's primary color is white with secondary silver and gold accents. Her hair and eyes have a silver shine in direct light and her skin is much paler than these images show. It is a shimmery white with a slight iridescence during the day.

Nighttime Appearance - Her appearance changes colors to reflect the night sky directly above. Expect to see frequent changes in color hues and intensity. Her eyes change from silver to an ever changing array of other colors, mostly in the purple/pink spectrum. Her Soul is visible through her eyes at night. She is _literally_ starry-eyed.

The pointy elven ears are canon. She is not human even if her body has taken on the form of one...

 

Outfit Appearance - Asian inspired in primarily white with gold/yellow accents. The only difference between day and night outfits are the colors. They are otherwise identical in every way. Not an exact body type reference here, as I imagine she's thicker in the waist and has wider hips. More of a natural hourglass shape than the Disney style hourglass here. She likes comfortable clothing and capes/robes with hoods that cover her head entirely. Hoods always create a magic shadow over her face that is usually impossible to see through from the outside. I mean, like, you could put your hand into it and it'd be like you stuck it into a black hole, that's how dark it is.

 

Because mystery, that's why.


End file.
